Rumors Abound
by Ominae
Summary: After the mysterious Joker appeared in front of Tatsuya, Lisa and Eikichi in Sumaru Prison, the trio decided to try out and see if rumors can be used for real... with some goofy and hilarious results on the way for the students.


Persona 2: Innocent Sin/Persona 2: Tsumi - Rumors Abound

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Persona 2 series (Innocent Sin, Eternal Punishment) are under the copyright of Atlus.

Summary:

After the mysterious Joker appeared in front of Tatsuya, Lisa and Eikichi in Sumaru Prison, the trio decided to try out and see if rumors can be used for real... with some goofy and hilarious results on the way for the students.

* * *

Somewhere in Sumaru Prison, Sumaru City, Japan

* * *

"So what now?" Eikichi Mishima, blue-haired 2nd year student of Kasugayama High, murmured as he walked alongside Tatsuya Suo and Lisa Silverman, both students of his rival school Seven Sisters High. "Ken, Shogo and Takeshi had their... whatever taken by that damn Joker!"

"It's not going to help them if you just sulk there." Tatsuya chided the blue-haired student. "Right now, we need to gather some information about this..."

"Ching yan!" Lisa called out to Tatsuya. "What do we do now?"

The three were still silent, leaving Miyabi Hanakouji behind as she told them that she would check on the conditions of Ken, Shogo and Takeshi after their _ideals _were stolen by Joker.

"I remember that the Joker was merely a rumor that started only a few weeks ago." Eikichi told the two Seven High students. "Then all of a sudden, I hear news reports of people being attacked by Joker when they weren't able to tell him their wish."

"He appeared in Sumaru by a mere rumor?" Lisa was shocked to hear the information from a delinquent gang leader. _Wow! Guess there's a first for everything_. Eikichi nodded.

"If that's the case," Tatsuya spoke up. "then we'd better head out to see someone who can help us. Like a detective agency..."

"I know." Lisa snapped her left thumb and index finger. "We can go see the Kuzunoha Detective Agency, right Ching yan!" Tatsuya groaned, hearing Lisa call her _darling _in Cantonese.

"I heard those guys are good." Eikichi grinned. "Well, more than good back during the days of World War I when it was established."

"All right." Tatsuya nodded. "Then we can stop there first."

As the three began to approach the outskirts of Sumaru Prison, Eikichi whipped out a cellphone and dial a number. The two students didn't see Eikichi chuckle from behind their backs.

* * *

Entrance, Suo Residence, Sumaru City, Japan

* * *

"What a long day!"

Tatsuya came back to the Suo residence, a long day after he, Lisa and Eikichi were able to fight off a now corrupt Principal Hannya after they found out that he had been in league with Joker for causing the Seven Sisters emblem curse. Fortunately, they had help in the form of a journalist named Maya Amano and her assistant Yukino Mayuzumi.

"Might as well start dinner. Man, I'm getting tired." Tatsuya yawned.

"That won't be necessary, Tatsu-kun."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow upon hearing a woman's voice. _Who the hell's that? I don't remember having a female sister in the house? Not to mention the fact that I haven't seen some of my female relatives over a few years now..._

"Aw... You don't recognize me?" Tatsuya was in horror when he found out who called him, dropping the schoolbag from his right hand. It was a woman in her late 20s and all she had was a loose shirt and very short shorts. Tatsuya blinked hard, but he saw that the woman didn't have a bra on.

_What the hell is this?_

"It's me. Your Sayuri-neesan!" The woman grabbed Tatsuya when she ran out to him and placed his head near her chest, suffocating the senior Seven Sisters High student to death.

"Wait a second!" Tatsuya broke out of Sayuri's hug. "I swore that the only sibling I had is Katsuya-aniki." He then pointed an accusing finger at Sayuri. "And not you!"

"What?" Sayuri felt like crying. "WAAAA! Tatsu-kun's rejecting me?" She wailed loudly, attracting the attention of two police officers who were on bicycles as part of their patrol.

Tatsuya tried to calm Sayuri down. "Errr... wait, wait! That's not like that! I swear..."

"Really?"

Tatsuya felt being hugged again, making the two police officers shrug their shoulders and resume their patrol. "Nee..." Sayuri whispered to Tatsuya's right ear. "You want to have some fun when we get inside?"

_Dammit! Why do I have an incestuous nee-san? I know I didn't... _Sayuri led Tatsuya inside, having her right arm around his shoulders after she grabbed his schoolbag for him. _Unless Eikichi decided to play around with the rumors? _He then grinned to himself. _If he wants to play that game, then I'll have to play around for a bit too..._

* * *

Entrance, Kasugayama High, Sumaru City, Japan

* * *

"What the hell's going on out there?"

Eikichi was near the entrance of Kasugayama High, ready to head outside when he saw several female students from his schools around some guy with long hair that resembled Elvis Presley's hair, sunglasses and a gold necklace on his neck.

_This guy's from our school right? So why didn't I know..._ Eikichi saw that the guy tried to do some Elvis impersonations and was pretending to strum an acoustic guitar with his Kasugayama High uniform. _Unless it's a rumor that someone did to ruin my fame... _Eikichi was feeling upset on the situation.

"Wow, Elvis-san!" One of the girls said to the Elvis impersonator. "You're even better then those Gas-whatever guys!"

"Yeah!" Another girl remarked. "Good looks, good voice and a guitar user. That's so dreamy!"

"A-ri-ga-to, ladies!" The Elvis impersonator replied, in his fake American-accented Japanese.

Eikichi groaned, hearing the girls go crazy over the guy. "Dammit. What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Suddenly, he heard someone laugh outside.

"What is it now?" Eikichi was surprised to see Lisa and Tatsuya outside, the former laughing very hard at him. Tatsuya simply grinned.

"Dammit, Ginko! That's not funny!" Eikichi yelled at Lisa, raising his left fist in anger. _Tatsuya must've done this, but Ginko must be taken care of first..._

Lisa raised an eyebrow, before she laughed again. Eikichi turned around and saw that the Elvis impersonator was again doing a song, making the girl go scream over him.

"Damn!" Eikichi grunted in anger. "This...is a nightmare!"

"I feel so sorry for you, Captain Underwear!" Lisa laughed even harder, which was making Tatsuya laugh as well.

_Just you wait, Lisa Silverman! _Eikichi felt a vein throb at his forehead, raising his fist at her. _I'll get my revenge on you..._

* * *

Near Seven Sisters High, Sumaru City, Japan

* * *

Lisa was about to enter Seven Sister High when she spotted Tatsuya going to the school on his motorbike with his helmet on, with the usual school uniform on. She was about to run towards him when several muscular men in Seven Sisters uniforms appeared in front of her having headbands on and had Lisa's full name on them in katakana.

"WAIIIIII!" Lisa yelled at the students blocking her way. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We are the Lisa Silverman Imperial Guard Force!" One of the muscular students announced. "We are here to protect you from the lecherous hands of one Tatsuya Suo!"

"Fan ah!" Lisa yelled at them. "Since when did I ask for a force to _protect _me? I like Tatsuya and he's my ching yan!" _I didn't have any guards to protect me? It must be from that damn Eikichi and the rumors that he used..._

"We're trying to protect you from him, Lisa-sama!" The students bowed in front of her. Some of the students and school personnel going to the school's entrance began to whisper to each other on what was happening.

"Keh he!" Lisa yelled in anger. "I'll get my hands on you, Captain Underpants!"

* * *

Outside Library, Kasugayama High, Sumaru City, Japan

* * *

"AACHOO!"

As Eikichi was about to enter the Kasugayama High library, he felt a sneezing sensation come on. Fortunately, he had some tissue taken from the male bathroom when he sneezed on it in anticipation.

_Dang! Why'd I bring tissue on me? _Eikichi shrugged his shoulders and threw the used tissue to the nearest trash can.

_Must be my imagination._

Eikichi entered the library, feeling that nothing would go wrong today.

* * *

Airspace above Kasugayama High, Sumaru City, Japan

* * *

"Oh my god! That is so rich!"

For the past 2 days, the Joker had kept an eye on the three Persona users, laughing hard when Tatsuya was freaked out that he had an incestuous older sister, Lisa having an anti-Tatsuya fan club and Eikichi having a rival for his band, Gas Chamber. He couldn't help but laugh that his jester mask nearly fell off.

"I can't help that these particular humans were able to find a nice way to use the rumors in Sumaru." His gloved right hand went for the pants pockets of his white gakuran.

"That gives me an idea..." The Joker gleefully dialed a few phone numbers on his cellphone. "What kind of nasty rumors should I give those three just for kicks..."

Under his mask, the Joker... no the possessed Jun Kurosu had a sadistic and evil smile on his face.

THE END

PS - Been a while since I did a non-Persona 3 fic, so I decided to try my hands back on a Persona 2 one especially if it's one with comedy. Hopefully, there could be some laughs or what. Anyhow, let me know how it went guys. Thanks. Don't forget to read and review my other previously uploaded work, Visit. Oh well, but if no one bothers to review it and perhaps give feedback that can help after a week or so, I'll can it. It only happened to me I think once.

Anyhow, let me know how I did for humor.

For now, I'll be doing a Darker than BLACK fic after this upload.


End file.
